This invention relates generally to the art of ceiling fans, and more particularly to decorative covering for functional features thereof.
Overhead ceiling fans are generally mounted from a ceiling fixture to a fan motor with a downrod which extends vertically to a desirable elevation for placement of the ceiling fan. Such downrods are typically of functional metallic material such as galvanized iron and sometimes such metallic components contain decorative metallic coatings. Such downrods generally engage a ball structure within the ceiling fixture and a threaded receptacle within the motor housing. Such downrods are, simply put, metallic pipes with threads on each end to appropriately engage both the ceiling and the fan motor. The interior hollow of the interior downrods serves as a conduit for the passage of electrical connections between an electrical box in the ceiling and the fan motor. Such downrods are generally available in two sizes, i.e., xc2xdxe2x80x3 outer diameter and xc2xexe2x80x3 outer diameter.
Such downrods do not readily lend themselves to ornamentation or decoration beyond the stark natural metallic finishes.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide ornamentation for a downrod of a ceiling fan.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such ornamentation which is adaptable for diverse sizes of downrod diameters.
These as well as other objects are accomplished by a covering for a ceiling fan downrod having a collar for engagement with a ceiling fixture which encircles the downrod and matingly engages a cylindrical cover which surrounds the circumference of the downrod.